Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/House Robot Rebellion
The House Robot Rebellion of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 was the main event of Episode 9 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. The battle featured three competitor robots battling against three House Robots in the arena, the first of two battles of its kind to be held in the UK versions of Robot Wars. Competing Robots Competitors During the course of the episode, it was revealed that all three teams intended to take out the House Robots on their own before turning on their teammates. Starting House Robots The Rebellion As the battle began, Shunt charged at Scorpion, missing the first attack with his axe. Scorpion used its lifting arm in an attempt to keep Shunt away from its body. Dead Metal attempted to grab hold of Stinger, who veered away, and the House Robot was rammed slightly by Plunderbird 5. Moments later, Dead Metal grabbed Plunderbird and cut into it with his saw. Plunderbird already appeared to have lost drive on one side and was suddenly thrown by the Floor Flipper, landing on top of Stinger. Scorpion attempted to ram into Dead Metal before all five converged near the flame pit. Stinger tried to use its mace to hit Dead Metal, causing little damage, whilst Plunderbird and Scorpion were pushed by Shunt into his fellow house robot, Plunderbird being axed as well. Stinger then activated the pit and drove away from Dead Metal, who attacked Scorpion instead. Stinger then hit Refbot, who quickly backed away. Moments later, Shunt pushed the limping Plunderbird into the pit, putting it out of the running. Dead Metal and Stinger attempted to attack each other, with the House Robot charging into the angle grinder. Shunt then axed Scorpion and tried to push it into the pit, but was unable to due to Plunderbird's body blocking the way. Stinger attempted to hit Dead Metal again, but this time failed to escape in time as Dead Metal turned it onto its side and clutched hold of its axle. With both challengers trapped and at the mercy of the House Robots, Shunt pushed Scorpion onto the flame pit. Despite having Stinger in his clutches, Dead Metal seemed to have problems driving it towards the pit and Scorpion was resisting Shunt's attempts to pit it too. At that moment, however, the House Robots revealed their final trump-card, as Matilda entered the arena as a substitute, moments before Scorpion was finally pitted. Dead Metal had dragged Stinger towards the other end of the arena and he began using his saw on the wheels, causing sparks to fly. Shunt also attempted to axe Stinger's wheels. All three House Robots surrounded Stinger, which suddenly broke free and hit Dead Metal and Shunt with its spike during the last seven seconds, before driving away, just as Cease was called. As Stinger was the only one of the three challengers still mobile at the end, it was given the victory. Winner: Stinger Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 9 Category:House Robot Rebellions